Memories are life's wonderful treasures
by jackandkim4ever
Summary: Some people leave our lives unexpectedly, we hold on to the memories, and spend the rest of our lives searching for little reminders of them. Sad Kick One Shot, Small references but mainly my plot. Hope you all love it..and i don't own Kickin'it


_Some people leave our lives unexpectedly, we hold on to the memories, and spend the rest of our lives searching for little reminders of them..._

* * *

All that the blonde wanted was fame, happiness, popularity. She had friends especially the amazing brunette but she couldn't see what she actually had was everything she ever wanted. But just wanted to escapade from this small town of Seaford and jump into the daring starlight. Jack, she would tell him everything, her dreams her beliefs even her deepest darkest secrets and Jack would just simply smile at the angelic blonde. He knew she dreamed of being loved by every single person out there and to make her happy he would help her because all he ever wanted was the everlasting smile on her lips.

She would ask him about his dreams but all he would say that he was happy with all he had. He would be there for her and help her throughout her life as friends or more didn't matter but was sure there friendship would never shatter. They grew together and their dreams grew with them. She didn't want it to just remain one but wanted it in reality. She tried her luck and got the best out of it, hit the jackpot and her path was lit. She had a feeling that not all was found something important was just around and every day her fame grew bigger, movies, Oscars, paparazzi was now a part of her daily routine. Photo-shoots every weekend and interviews every other day but she always came back home to her friend. She became more of a wild girl, spoiled and filthy rich. Her wild parties and drunk fans were now a habit, Jack would just sit there with a longing face. he missed her, the old Kim. The Kim who would support her friends no matter what, she wouldn't treat them as nobody's, the Kim who would stick by the Wasabi Code till the end. but he knew she was happy and so he kept quite but it killed him day by day to not see his precious Kimmy bear. But he would still be with her because he had crossed his heart.

They drifted apart day by day, Kim had almost forgotten about the brunette's existence. She was too addicted to bother about anything, but the old Kimmy was still a part of her somewhere but it she was there. She never really learned the true meaning of life; to cherish the beautiful moments and make new and memorable memories. But life's symbol itself was The Ying Yang, you couldn't have all the good because the bad was a part of life waiting to be faced by every being and death waiting to befriend us all...

She never dreamed this would happen and in a flash all could be gone but at least she realized her mistake? It was the day of her party, celebratory as the movie premiere had been a hit. She wanted everyone to come and enjoy the pure bliss of movie magic. She forgot to personally invite the very special person. Jack, well he couldn't be any sadder. She didn't know him as a friend or a fan but a complete stranger in her life. He was driving through the the risky roadway in the new moon sky. He was on the verge of tears and they trickled down his cheeks, his thoughts went to the angel again. Her beautiful face, her hair softly resting on her shoulders, those doe eyes which mesmerized him, just a second of focus gone and all was lost... She got the news and recognized the name, the memories came flashing by and didn't want to believe he was going to leave her. She left everything she had and ran to him. There in the white sheets of the bed lay a very familiar person, the color red surrounded his face. The doctor said he would never make it, HE WOULD make it he was a fighter, he was HER warrior. His eyes were open and there was a little smile on his face. He wiped the tears from her face, she assured him he would be alright but all he could do was gesture a no... She couldn't take the burden of the guilt she burst into tears and realized all she ever wanted was him and all he ever "dreamed" of was her. I Love You Kimmy was the last she ever heard of him. She never could have gone this far without him and the memories came crashing down, it was all in flashbacks and echoes. But he had promised her, hadn't he.

She didn't stay in the life of stardom, without him she felt small and weak, her greatest strength was her biggest weakness. She cried silently everyday wishing that she could see him again, he wasn't there with her, but she prayed for his happiness. Her love was there high up, watching over her. No he couldn't touch her but he was the blanket when she was cold, the soft breeze that softly kissed her cheek in the hot summer, he was the pillow she would hug every night waiting and crying for him, he was the prayer she sang every Sunday for the well being for him. He was right there, right with her in her sweet dream as memory she would would cherish and never forget for the rest of her life.

* * *

**That's the best I could come up with as a one-shot late at night night happy about Two Dates And A Funeral, yeah a few references are there but over all i gave my best Plz review and check my other story THANX for sticking by till the end...**


End file.
